Family Dreams
by rainy angellz
Summary: Set six months after “Unhappy Holidays”, the community of Everwood comes together to share in one another’s lives. In their sadness and happiness, The Browns, the Abbotts, and the community of Everwood bond together to become one family.


Title: Family Dreams  
  
Author: averie  
  
Date began: November 30, 2003  
  
Date completed: December 27, 2003  
  
Category: Romance. Drama. Angst. All the good stuff.  
  
Pairing: Andy/Linda  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and some situations  
  
Spoilers: "Pilot", "Burden of Truth", "Just Like In The Movies", "Unhappy Holidays"  
  
Summary: Set six months after "Unhappy Holidays", the community of Everwood comes together to share in one another's lives. In their sadness and happiness, The Browns, the Abbotts, and the community of Everwood bond together to become one family.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, flashbacks, and Everwood in general, are property of the master, Greg Berlanti and the WB network. No profit is being made from this piece of fan fiction, merely my own satisfaction and love for Everwood. Also, I used a song from the late John Denver, "Love Again", that song is not being used for profit, merely for pleasure and the expression of love. J  
  
Authors Notes: There are flashbacks. They're clearly labeled from beginning to end. J I also have very little medical knowledge. This was the best I could do with the research that I did, and hopefully it makes some kind of sense. ***WARNING*** CHARACTER DEATH.  
  
Dreams often cloud the reality of situations. Reality is what keeps us all grounded with real-life hopes and goals, but reality isn't always the best part of life. Discovering who you truly are and what you're truly meant to do is the main goal in life. Finding it, however, may be where you hit the rocks.  
  
A man and a woman lie in bed, facing one another in the midst of their love. Their bond is so strong and is without any emotional restrictions despite the physical limitations of their relationship. Due to her HIV status, Dr. Linda Abbott and Dr. Andrew Brown would never have sex. Linda Abbott contracted HIV while working in the Doctors Without Borders program in Africa. This was a bit over three years ago, and she's been living with it abroad ever since. Until she decided that she'd seen enough of the world and decided to come home to Everwood to share her life with her family, and her friends. Both agreed that it was the best way to avoid spreading the disease. Despite this, their bond for love and one another is as strong as any bond between two people.  
  
Andy knew how he felt. He hadn't experienced that feeling with a person other than Julia in over ten years. He adored being with Linda and couldn't see anything that could ever get in the way of their love. Being with her was like a floating in the sky on the only cloud in a clear sky. You might call it cloud nine.  
  
"Mmm... I love being in bed with you." Dr. Linda Abbott said, smiling as she was wrapped in the arms of a very handsome Dr. Andrew Brown.  
  
"And I love having you here." Andy said, "But you know this will have to end sometime."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Dr. Brown?"  
  
"It's already 7AM. We've got to get up to go to work."  
  
"Just a little longer. I promise I'll make you and the kids breakfast." Linda said, "Bacon and eggs and maybe a little side of a spinach wrap."  
  
"That's very tempting, but you have to throw in the complimentary kiss before we get ready," Andy said with a slight hint of banter in his voice.  
  
"In that case, let me go get ready." Linda said jokingly. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his awaiting lips.  
  
She got up, put her robe on and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
'It's going to be a great day,' Andy thought to himself.  
  
Linda looked at herself in the mirror. She could see how happy she was just by her reflection. She hadn't been this happy in years. Ever since she had been diagnosed with HIV, she shied away from men and relationships because she was afraid of hurting someone she loved. She knew the risks when she got involved with Andy, and he knew them too. It's been six months since they first acknowledged that they were interested in one another, and since then they've been happy as ever.  
  
Linda washed her face with cold water and brushed her teeth. She took out a few bottles of medications that she was taking, and took the prescribed amount. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror again. She braced the rim of the sink and closed her eyes. She shuddered momentarily and then regained her composure. She sighed and changed her clothes. Afterwards, she walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where Andy had begun making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Ephram, good morning Delia," Linda said, greeting Andy's kids.  
  
"Morning Linda," Ephram said.  
  
"Hey," Delia said.  
  
Before the beginning of their relationship, Delia resented Linda for becoming part of their lives. Back then, Delia was having problems accepting that her father can move on; and that her mother was really gone. Eventually, Delia began to become more comfortable with the fact that her father wanted to be in a relationship with Linda, and that it wasn't that Linda was replacing her mother, but rather she was becoming a part of their family. After long discussions with Linda, Andy and Delia, they came to a compromise: Linda and Andy could date, as long as Delia was at ease with it and that they'd take it at a pace that wasn't too fast for anyone. The compromise worked for everyone, and since then, things were gliding.  
  
Ephram really had no problems with Linda, until Linda spent the night at the Brown house. Ephram, using his teenage mind began to assume things were moving in a more sexual fashion with his father's relationship, immediately wanted to put an end to it. Ephram was completely oblivious to the fact that one could sleep with another without having anything happen. Little did he know, Linda and Andy would never have sex. His worries were soon put to rest when Linda and Andy decided to tell Ephram about Linda's medical status. They decided that Ephram was a responsible, mature young man, and that he could handle it. Ephram took like it a mature young man, but now was worried about Linda.  
  
"How's breakfast?" Linda asked, "It can't possibly be as bad as last week's lasagna."  
  
"It's decent. Safe to eat." Ephram said, "No biohazard here."  
  
"My cooking isn't that terrible!" Andy said in defense of himself.  
  
"Andy, have you ever tasted your cooking?" Linda asked, "It's romantic when you try to cook dinner for us, but for your poor children, I don't know how they'd survive if Pizza Hut closed."  
  
Linda's comment brought laughter around the table.  
  
Andy's facial expression was one of hurt. Linda saw it.  
  
"Awww. it's alright," Linda said as she got up to hug him. "Don't look too hurt, I know you've been trying to improve. I'll help you next time you get the opportunity to cook breakfast."  
  
"Alright... I'll hold you to that. I'm just very glad now that Madison is here. She's a godsend."  
  
"And what does that make me?" Linda asked.  
  
"Mine," Andy said with a smile.  
  
"Ephram, Delia... it's time for you guys to go to school," Andy said. "Delia, don't make Irv wait too long, he'll have my head."  
  
Delia grabbed her lunch, and Ephram grabbed his car keys and the two left for school, leaving Linda and Andy alone in the kitchen to tend to the dishes.  
  
Linda picked up the dishes and rinsed them off before handing them to Andy who placed them in the dishwasher.  
  
"Do you realize that we just had a successful breakfast?" Andy said, "The kids didn't even ask me for money!"  
  
"I'm really glad." Linda said, "We'd better get moving before Harry puts out an APB for me. He already knows I was here last night."  
  
"So, am I answering to Harold now if I want to spend time with you?" Andy asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"God I hope not," Linda said. "If we'd have to answer to Harry, then we'd definitely be screwed."  
  
Andy kissed her on the neck before they proceeded to go to Andy's car and head off to work.  
  
Andy drove into his usual parking space and Andy and Linda got out of the car. Andy walked Linda to the entrance to the Abbott and Abbott Medical practice.  
  
"You free for lunch today?" Linda asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Andy said. "I'll stop by if I can make lunch."  
  
"Alright," Linda said. "You should go. You've got patients."  
  
"You're right," Andy said, giving her a kiss. "See you later."  
  
Andy walked across the street just as Harold Abbott put his car in 'park.' He turned his car off and got out. He approached Linda with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I must say, your relationship with Andrew Brown has gotten interesting." Harold said, "It's the talk of the town."  
  
"Wow, I'm glad I made someone's gossip column. Look, Harry.. I know that things are getting a bit more serious with Andy and I, but I don't want you to worry."  
  
"Worry? No," Harold said. His face turned serious. "I'm happy for you. You both deserve to be happy."  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Linda said, "Now, I believe we have some patients to see."  
  
At first, Harold had reservations about his sister dating Dr. Brown, but after he saw how utterly happy she had become as a result of being with Dr. Brown, he couldn't say anything negative. As a matter of fact, Harold had taken a liking to Andy. They had become better friends. One day, they may even be in-laws.  
  
Linda walked into her office, sat down and read her mail. Louise interrupted her.  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Abbott, your first patient is here for you."  
  
"Thanks Louise, you can send him in."  
  
Linda's first patient walked in. Linda's first patient of the day was Scott Fitzgerald, a Freshman at Everwood Community College. He was about six feet tall with dark brown hair, and light green eyes. He looked tiresome and worn out. Linda was not Scott's primary physician, but welcomed him none the less.  
  
"Good morning Scott. What can I do for you?" Linda asked.  
  
"I'm not feeling well," Scott replied.  
  
"Okay, quickly, let's do a medical history," Linda said, pulling out a medical history form. She began asking questions. When it was finished, she asked, "Do you have anything else to add?"  
  
Scott replied, "I'm HIV positive, and I don't know what to do."  
  
Linda's face dead-panned and she thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay, well first of all, we're going to run some tests to just make sure, because doctors could be wrong sometimes." Linda said.  
  
"No, that's not possible." Scott said, "I was diagnosed when I was fourteen. I've been trying to stay healthy, but lately everything I've been doing isn't enough. I'm feeling tired, I've gotten headaches and I can't eat. Doc, that doesn't happen. I always eat."  
  
"Who's your usual physician?" Linda asked.  
  
"I just moved to Everwood a year ago. I've been going back and forth between Boulder and Everwood to see my doctor, and I just didn't think I could drive all the way to Boulder today to have this checked out." Scott said, "I'm just afraid that this is getting worse."  
  
"Don't worry." Linda said, "We'll have everything checked out, and we'll find out what's wrong. It could be something as simple as the common cold, but we'll find out. Trust me Scott, we'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
Linda turned around to get a file. She stood staring out the window for a quick moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Linda had never had a patient that hit so close to home as Scott did.  
  
"For the history, how did you contract HIV?" Linda asked.  
  
Scott looked at her with his piercing blue eyes with worry and fear.  
  
"I had uh.. an encounter with this girl. At a party that my college friends were throwing. There was beer and hard liquor. We both got so damn drunk, and one thing led to another.. and uh.. I found out later that she was HIV positive." Scott said, "Pretty stupid huh?"  
  
Linda's voice softened, "No, it's not stupid. It happens, and you're brave for carrying this disease with you for so long." Linda paused, "We can't do much without running a few tests."  
  
"Okay," Scott said, "Be careful."  
  
"It's alright, I will be. Don't worry," Linda said. "Everything will be just fine."  
  
Meanwhile, at County High, Ephram sat in his career class and listened to Mr. Malstedt talk.  
  
"We'll be going over to Everwood Elementary School tomorrow. There you will meet with a class, and you will mentor a student assigned to you." Mr. Malstedt said, "You will mentor this student for a week. During this week, you will keep a journal on your experiences tutoring. At the end of this assignment, I want you write a paper on how this experience changed your life. Everything will be collected two weeks from today. Is that understood?"  
  
Most of the class nodded, and even Mr. Malstedt knew that half the class wouldn't do it, but nodded anyway.  
  
"I will now pass out the names of your youngster for the next week. I suggest you find them and get to know them," Mr. Malstedt said, passing out names.  
  
When Ephram got his beloved youngster, he saw it was Delia's classmate, Rachel Leigh Adams. Which meant that his class, had Delia's class as mentor students.  
  
"Wonderful." Ephram thought, "I get to spend a week in the same class as my sister."  
  
Andy sat in his office, thinking of the last six months. He couldn't believe that just six months ago, he was alone and pining for someone. He never would've thought that Linda would've been the person that he'd fall for. As a matter of fact, he never thought he'd feel that way again.  
  
He thought back to the last six months, and he remembered when he had first told her that he liked her, and was interested in her.  
  
** FLASHBACK **  
  
They stood by her red Honda, and he spilled his heart to her.  
  
"Listen, Linda." Andy began, "The thing is, I like you. That's really all there is to it. I'm sorry if last night was awkward. Maybe it took you by surprise. It kind of took me by surprise because I never thought I'd feel this stuff again. Or anything like it. I thought that that part of my life was over. You may not know how you feel or maybe you do, and have reservations, and if that is the case, then whatever those reservations are, then I respect them. Or maybe you just don't feel the same way. But I know how I feel, so I had to tell you. And I hope that's alright."  
  
The entire time that Andy was talking to her, he was nervous. He hadn't done something like this in over a decade. After it was all over, he walked back to his car and took a deep breath.  
  
** END FLASHBACK **  
  
Andy smiled at the recollection of that conversation. He felt awkward when he was talking to her, laying his heart and soul on the line, telling her how he truly felt about her. He hadn't laid himself on the line for many years, and doing that was the first step to his new relationship.  
  
Then his memory jumped to their first kiss. It was so pure, and sweet. It was the day of the first snowfall, and Andy was Christmas tree shopping with Delia.  
  
** FLASHBACK **  
  
"Listen--" Andy began.  
  
"Andy, whatever you're about to do, say, you don't have to, let's just skip it, ok?" Linda said.  
  
"No, I owe you an apology, I've been avoiding you lately."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"I can't help it. I have this laundry list of reasons to.to avoid you spinning around in my head. Not being sure, being concerned about your health. Being afraid how my kids are going to react. Not to mention the fact that you've shown absolutely no interest in me whatsoever."  
  
"That's not true, is it?"  
  
"As I remember, my asking you out was a pretty spectacular failure. Your rejection of me was so sweeping."  
  
"I loved the roses."  
  
"You did?" Andy said with a great deal of shock.  
  
"And the balloons. Although Mylar and Latex are just terrible for the environment." Linda said, "Andy, you have every right to be scared for all the reasons you said. Except for one. I am interested. Very interested."  
  
At the end of her sentence, the sky released its first snowfall, a flurry, but nonetheless, the beginning of winter, and a new relationship.  
  
She laughed. "It's starting to snow."  
  
"First one of the year." Andy said.  
  
"I've always had this obsession with the first snowfall of the year, I don't know what it was. I just thought it was just so perfect and pure and that it was the start --"  
  
At the moment, Andy pulled her in and kissed her. His legs stood still as if cemented to the ground. The world stopped moving at that moment.  
  
** END FLASHBACK **  
  
In the Brown household, there was always some kind of controversy at the dinner table. Whether it be someone mouthing off, or just a lot of tension, but tonight at the Brown's dinner table was something very different. It was almost harmonious.  
  
"So Delia, how was your day?" Andy asked. "Did Madison and you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, we did," she answered. "We walked through the park and played in the playground."  
  
"And how about you Ephram? Did you have a good day at school?" Andy asked.  
  
"Yeah, except that we got this new assignment. We're going to over to Everwood Elementary --" Ephram said, "To mentor students."  
  
Delia's face was stricken with shock.  
  
"Your class is coming to mentor us?" Delia said, almost with a bit of disgust.  
  
"Yeah," Ephram said, "I'm not all too happy with that either. I got some girl named Rachel Leigh Adams."  
  
"You guys will have fun. She's pretty smart." Delia said, "She's really cool."  
  
"Thanks for the tip," Ephram said. "How was your day, dad?"  
  
"Well.if you must know, it was rather interesting. I had a few patients who hurt each other on the baseball field. I'm telling you, this sport is pretty dangerous. They had cuts and bruises and everything." Andy said, "Plus, I was thinking. Maybe we should take a family vacation."  
  
"Really.. where to?" Ephram asked, "Don't say some corny place like Niagara Falls, because we've done that so many times already."  
  
"No, I was actually thinking of Washington D.C." Andy said, "I was thinking Madison could also go, and so could Linda. What do you guys think?"  
  
Ephram and Delia looked at each other.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Andy asked, "Is Washington D.C. a bad idea?  
  
"Dad.I think I can speak for Delia and myself when I ask you. Do you think you and Linda are ready to.. take that step?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Do you think it's too soon?" Andy asked, "I don't know. I just feel like we should be doing things together because one day we might become a family."  
  
"Whoa, hold your horses there, dad." Ephram said, "You want to marry her already?"  
  
"Ephram, I don't think we should be talking about this at the dinner table." Andy said.  
  
"Then where else are we going to talk about it as a family?" Ephram replied back.  
  
Andy stared at his plate of chicken and thought for a moment. Did he really want to ask Linda on vacation with his family? The truth was, he was afraid to ask her to join them on a vacation. But at the same time, the thought of her being with them on a vacation excited him.  
  
"The truth is... I want Linda to go on vacation with us. But we don't even know if she'll want to. So can I at least ask her?" Andy asked.  
  
Ephram and Delia looked at one another as if they were communicating telepathically.  
  
"Alright, it's agreed." Ephram said, "As long as I can have one night with Madison while we're in Washington."  
  
Andy's face turned to shock, "No Ephram, that is absolutely out of the question."  
  
"Why?" Ephram asked, "You get to bring Linda."  
  
"I'm a grown man, you're a teenager." Andy said, "It's very different."  
  
"How is it different dad? How is it different?" Ephram asked.  
  
"You don't know what you want in life yet. You don't know how things work." Andy replied very seriously.  
  
"Look, Madison and I can make our own decisions." Ephram pleaded.  
  
"Not when I'll be paying her to come along with us so that Delia can have someone to be with." Andy said, "That's final."  
  
Andy picked up his plate, walked into the kitchen, rinsed his plate and then placed it in the dishwasher. He sighed and thought more about asking Linda on vacation with them.  
  
Andy walked up the stairs to his bedroom, changed into a pair of pajamas, and slipped below the covers. He picked up a book on his nightstand. It was entitled "The Little Prince". He'd read it a million times, but decided to keep it by his bed so that he could feel as if Linda were close to him even when she wasn't. He smiled and then thought back again to his dinner conversation with Ephram and Delia.  
  
"Was it a big step?" Andy thought to himself.  
  
He really liked her. Maybe even loved her. Things were different with her. He felt so open, so free. He felt secure with her, even if she wasn't secure with herself sometimes. He reached for the gold ring on a chain around his neck. He played around with the ground ring; his wedding ring, which he now wore around his neck to remind him of Julia. He twiddled the gold ring in his fingers, remembering his days in New York. He never did spend enough time with his family back then-- his medical career had taken priority over some of the most important decisions and times of his family.  
  
He missed out on some important events of his children's lives. He missed almost all of Ephram's piano recitals, all of Delia's ballet recitals, every single parent-teacher conference, and dinner almost every night. Any meal, which Andy did attend, was always quiet, aside from the usual questions about how everyone was doing and when the next time they'd be able to do something as a family would be. It was a rare opportunity that the Brown family was to get together.  
  
Ever since the Brown family had moved to Everwood, Andy has changed drastically. He was involved in his children's life, getting to know the town, and best of all, make friends. He'd made great friends with Nina Feeney, his next-door neighbor, and for the first time in his life, Andy felt as if he belonged somewhere. Everwood was where Julia wanted to be, and Andy has made Everwood into a place where he loved.  
  
Andy fiddled with his ring one more time, and then picked up the phone. He dialed a familiar number and awaited the tone of the ring. He was delighted when he heard the sweet voice of Linda.  
  
"Hey Andy," Linda said upon answering the phone.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Andy asked.  
  
"It is you, isn't it?" Linda said, "Call me psychic. So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see how your day was."  
  
"It was pretty good. Missed you though." Linda said, "How was your day?"  
  
"I got into a tiny argument with Ephram, but it's over now. I decided something and he'll just have to live with it."  
  
"Sounds like you finally put your foot down." Linda said, "Listen, Andy I'm feeling really tired. I had a long day. Can we have lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing," Andy said, "Go to bed."  
  
"Good night Andy."  
  
"Good night." Andy said as he hung up the phone.  
  
The next morning, Andy cooked breakfast for Delia and Ephram.  
  
"Dad, this tastes like something scraped off the floor at Grand Central Terminal," Ephram exclaimed.  
  
"Grand Central huh? So I've moved up from the floor of the subway station?" Andy asked.  
  
"Maybe not Grand Central. Maybe just to South Street Seaport. Your food has distinction, but still has a funky smell to it. JUST like South Street Seaport," Ephram said.  
  
"So, it's good, but smells like fish?" Andy asked.  
  
"Something like that," Ephram replied.  
  
"Just finish eating it and get to school." Andy said, "I'm almost done making your lunches."  
  
"I hope you made my favorite, dad," Delia said.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I just happen to have a turkey and cheese sandwich." Andy said, "Oh, look at that. It's labeled Delia."  
  
"Thanks dad!" Delia said, hugging her father before taking her lunch and boarding the school bus.  
  
Andy saw her out, and he felt great. He was part of Delia's everyday life, instead of being the absentee father he had been just a bit over two years ago. He enjoyed life so much more now that he saw Delia off to school everyday, made breakfast for them, and made their lunches.  
  
"Now, what about you?" Andy asked, "Aren't you going to be late for school?"  
  
"No dad, I'm not," Ephram said.  
  
Andy looked at his watch. "And why not? Your first class starts in twenty minutes."  
  
"Because I'm meeting my class at Everwood Elementary. We're mentoring Delia's class. I've got to be there in forty-five minutes. I'll make it."  
  
"Interesting. Who are you mentoring?"  
  
"Rachel Leigh Adams. It should be interesting." Ephram said, "I've never mentored a kid before."  
  
"Then take this small piece of advice with you," Andy said as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Be patient. It will save you in the end."  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Ephram said, "Now if I don't leave now, THEN I'll be late."  
  
Andy smiled as he saw Ephram off to school before heading off to work himself. He always made a stop before heading to work, and that was to Mama Joy's. He walked into the diner, sat at the counter, and was met with his first real friend.  
  
"Good morning Nina," Andy said, greeting his neighbor and friend.  
  
"Morning Andy." Nina said, "What'll be? The usual?"  
  
"Sure." Andy said, placing his order.  
  
She wrote down his order, and placed it on the carousel. She walked back and began talking with Andy.  
  
"So, how's it going at the Brown house?" Nina asked.  
  
"It couldn't be better." Andy said, "Ephram hasn't killed me yet, and Delia is really warming up."  
  
"Great, I haven't been over in awhile, but the divorce is almost done, so I'll be over more often after it's all said and done."  
  
"How is that coming along?" Andy asked, "I apologize for not being more helpful with your divorce."  
  
"It's going fine actually. I'm going to get alimony and primary custody of Sam. Carl will get visitation rights whenever he's in town, and that's it." Nina said, "It'll be over pretty soon. Just a few more "I's" to dot, and "T's" to cross."  
  
"That's great." Andy said.  
  
"So.. how are you and Linda doing?" Nina asked, "If you don't mind my asking. I haven't really kept up with Everwood gossip."  
  
Andy chuckled at that. "I don't know if we're exactly gossip material. But we're doing fine."  
  
Nina laughed, "Not gossip? When you first set foot in this town, Harold Abbott was ready to mow you over with his car. Now you're dating his sister, and his partner in his medical practice. It's the hottest piece of gossip this year."  
  
"Glad to know the town approves of our relationship." Andy said, "Honestly speaking though, it's going REALLY well. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone. Not after Julia."  
  
"Well I'm really glad that you did. I've never seen you so happy, and I've seen a lot of stuff in that house." Nina said, "Now here's your order. Eat up, and get to work."  
  
Andy smiled, "Thanks Nina. Why don't you come over for dinner soon? The kids miss you."  
  
"Sure thing." Nina said, "I'd better get back to work. See you later."  
  
"Bye," Andy said.  
  
Nina had become Andy's confidante and best friend in Everwood. Andy had never had a best friend or anyone he could rely on. He had Julia, but that was his wife. And there were certain things that you didn't tell your wife. When he had first begun his relationship with Linda, he asked Nina for a bit of help.  
  
** FLASHBACK **  
  
Andy and Nina sat at her kitchen table after Andy had just fixed a leaking toilet in Nina's house. They sat down with two cups of coffee and some cookies.  
  
"So how's your Chanukah shopping going?" Nina asked.  
  
"Well.. I managed to find Chanukah paper in Everwood. That was a huge surprise to me." Andy said, "Otherwise, I'm pretty much done with my shopping. Hid it and everything."  
  
"However..." Andy began again, "While I was hiding the Chanukah presents. I discovered a rather interesting relationship."  
  
Nina looked interested. "Whose relationship?"  
  
"Ephram and Delia's babysitter," Andy said with a dissatisfied look. "I caught them on the couch making out."  
  
"Ouch." Nina said, "How did you handle it?"  
  
"He made me see that I wasn't involved in a relationship and that I was holding him back from his." Andy said, "He yelled, I yelled. We came to a compromise and that's it. He's seeing her, she's still Delia's babysitter. All very complicated."  
  
"Sounds complicated. Why didn't you come to talk to me about it?" Nina asked.  
  
"I was distracted." Andy said, "I've also been hiding a relationship."  
  
"Really?" Nina said. Her interest piqued.  
  
"Yeah. With Linda Abbott." Andy said, "Delia's not too fond of her."  
  
"Well, I can see why. She's about the same age as Julia. Delia would feel as if Linda were taking Julia's place in your life, and Ephram and her life." Nina said, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Wow. One, how did you know that that was the reason that upset Delia? Is it a woman thing? Madison said the same exact thing," Andy stated, "And two, I already kissed her. And I think Delia saw us."  
  
"Yes, it's a woman thing. We have intuition." Nina said, "Have you talked to Delia yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'm trying to think of a way to approach her without making her end up hating my guts the rest of her life."  
  
"The truth works." Nina said, "Maybe you and Linda can talk to her together. Or try to get Ephram's point of view and get him to help you. Ephram can be very influential on her sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Andy said, "Thanks Nina."  
  
** END FLASHBACK **  
  
Linda walked into her office that morning and received test results on eighteen-year-old Scott Fitzgerald. The manila envelope sat on her desk and Linda just looked at it for several minutes. She was afraid what the envelope might say. Scott's entire life depended on those test results.  
  
She sat at her desk, and picked up the manila envelope. She took a deep breath, opened the envelope and looked at the results. Her face turned sullen as she saw the results of Scott's blood tests. Scott had full blown AIDS. The advancement of his HIV explained his recent fatigue, headaches and lack of appetite. Linda sighed before picking up the phone and dialing Scott's phone number.  
  
"Hi Scott, it's Dr. Linda Abbott."  
  
"Hey Dr. Abbott. Did you get my test results back?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." Linda said.  
  
"You don't sound too optimistic." Scott said.  
  
"I think you should come down so we can talk face to face." Linda said, "How about at noon?"  
  
"That sounds good. I'll see you then." Scott said.  
  
Linda hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. She thought about her own life. If Scott could live a healthy lifestyle, for only a few years, and then turn symptomatic, Linda could easily go end-stage in a few years. She hated to think of her own death, but she knew one day it was inevitable.. Death would come and take away everything she's ever known, everything she'd ever loved. And she'd hurt Andy. When they began going out, they agreed that there'd be no sexual acts, nothing risky. She didn't want to risk exposing him to something so terrible. Something that had almost taken her entire life.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Andy's office number.  
  
"Dr. Brown's medical office, Edna speaking," Edna said.  
  
"Hey mom, is Andy there?" Linda asked, trying to disguise her voice of hurt.  
  
"Yeah, hold on."  
  
Linda waited for the call to get transferred.  
  
"Dr. Andrew Brown speaking."  
  
"Hey," Linda said.  
  
"Hey honey," Andy said, "What's up?"  
  
"I have to cancel lunch with you today. I've got a patient coming in, and I've got to take some time with him." Linda explained.  
  
"Alright," Andy said. "Are you okay? You don't sound too great."  
  
"I'm fine," Linda said, trying to put on a front.  
  
"Okay, then I'll talk to you later." Andy said, "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Ephram walked the steps of Everwood Elementary School and followed his class through the corridors. Ephram remembered the days when he was in elementary school in New York. Everwood Elementary was nothing compared to a New York public elementary school. In comparison, New York's elementary schools were at least three stories high, compared to Everwood Elementary, which was only one story. Ephram walked into classroom 135: Delia's class.  
  
"Okay class," Mr. Malstedt began. "Everyone will introduce themselves to the class, and then the kids will come find you."  
  
When it came his turn to introduce himself, Ephram took a breath and began.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ephram Brown. I'm from New York, and I look forward to mentoring you guys." Ephram smiled at the end of his introduction.  
  
At the end of introductions, a young girl with red hair and blue eyes came up to Ephram.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rachel Leigh Adams, and you're my mentor." Rachel said, "I'm half British and half Chinese. I was born in London, and then we had to move here because my mother fell in love with Everwood."  
  
"Really. I moved here from New York, because my mother fell in love with this town. My father moved us here because my mother died and she said that she would be here in Everwood."  
  
"That's such a cute story."  
  
"Okay, I think I'm supposed to mentor you." Ephram said, "What do you need help with?"  
  
"I need help with English." Rachel said, "Ever since I moved from London, I haven't been able to grasp American English."  
  
"Okay, I can help you with that." Ephram said, "My English is New York English, so that might be the closest you get to American English."  
  
Rachel laughed and they sat down at her desk and she opened her anthology and they began reading.  
  
Over the course of the day, Ephram learned that he and Rachel had many things in common. Rachel was also a pianist and enjoyed reading manga and watching Japanese animation.  
  
"No way. I love Marmalade Boy," Ephram said. "I love Miki, she's just so cute."  
  
"You only like Miki because she's adorable." Rachel said, "But Ginta is THE man."  
  
"Anyway, we should probably get back to this mentor thing," Ephram said, getting back on topic. "Now, you always have to use the past tense if you've used it throughout your entire work. It makes it flow better."  
  
At the end of the class, Ephram and Rachel had really bonded. They both played the piano, read mangas, as well as watching animation. Ephram left the classroom feeling a sense of accomplishment.  
  
As the last of the mentors left the class, the students began talking to one another about their mentors.  
  
"I have Bright," Delia said. "He's so great. He's HUGE!"  
  
"I'm in love with your brother, Delia." Rachel said, "He's so fantastic." She smiled at Delia.  
  
That comment left Delia wide-eyed and surprised.  
  
Andy sat in his office alone. He stared at his calendar at the date. His seven-month anniversary with Linda was coming up. He wanted to do something special. He'd already done the flowers. And the balloons. He wanted something special. Something that would commemorate the time they've spent together. Andy decided then and there, that he would buy her five hundred and twelve roses. Three hundred that he had originally sent her, and two hundred and twelve more since they had first kissed. He was also going to send her five hundred and twelve balloons all saying that he loved her. All of this would lead up to a spectacular dinner that he had planned for the night of their anniversary, followed by a nice serenading session. He already had the perfect song picked out: "Love Again" by John Denver.  
  
Andy smiled as he planned his anniversary. He was so excited. He didn't know what it was about Linda, but something about her just sparkled in Andy's eyes. Every time he saw her, he felt a tingling sensation and a sparkle came to his eye.  
  
At any moment in the day that he found that he could just think, he would think about the last six months. He remembered the night that he and Linda had wanted to be more serious. That night was the night that Delia approved their relationship.  
  
** FLASHBACK **  
  
"I don't know if I should stay the night," Linda said. "I know how Delia feels about me."  
  
"Well, let's take care of that right now." Andy said, taking Linda's hand. They walked towards Delia's room.  
  
Andy knocked on the door. "Delia, can we come in please?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Delia replied.  
  
Andy and Linda walked in, hand in hand. Andy sat on Delia's bed while Linda took a seat at the desk.  
  
"Delia, Linda and I have something that we want to talk to you about," Andy said firmly.  
  
Delia's face fell. "Is it about you and Linda?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Andy said. "We want to make sure that you're ok with our relationship. I know that you loved your mother very much, and so did I."  
  
Andy looked at Delia. He saw that she was on the brink of tears. Andy put his arms around her.  
  
"But your mother will always love you. In spirit." Andy said, "And so will I. Linda is not a replacement for your mother. She will love you independently, and will never replace your mother."  
  
Delia looked at Linda. "Are you in love with my dad?"  
  
Linda looked at Delia and wiped a tear away. "I think I might be. Yeah."  
  
Delia looked down at her hands. Her eyes shifted from Linda to her father, and from her father to Linda.  
  
"Okay." Delia said.  
  
"Okay? Does that mean that you're approving our relationship?" Andy asked.  
  
"Yes," Delia said.  
  
"Thank you Delia." Linda said, "Now you won't have to eat your father's horrible cooking."  
  
Delia smiled at that, "I like that."  
  
** END FLASHBACK **  
  
Andy smiled. He knew his cooking was terrible, but with time he could become the Iron Chef.  
  
He finished planning the anniversary, and set that file aside. He expressed a great sigh of satisfaction. He loved her. That moment, that precise moment, he knew that he loved her.  
  
Scott arrived at Linda's office promptly. She pulled out his file, and pulled out the lab results.  
  
"I'm guessing this isn't good news. But then again, when is it ever good?"  
  
"It's not good news Scott, you're right." Linda began, "I got your lab results back. You have full blown AIDS now."  
  
"What does that mean?" Scott said, "I mean, I know what it means. But how much time to do I have?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you'll be on more medication, and you'll have to meet with me on a more frequent basis so that we can keep track of the progress of the disease."  
  
"But.. how long do I have?" he asked, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"It's hard to say," Linda answered. "But I would say two years maximum."  
  
Linda looked at her hands when she said that, and she felt faint. When she explained to Scott the procedures now that he had AIDS, she felt like she was saying it to herself; as if she'd one day be telling herself the same things that she was telling Scott.  
  
"So, that's it Doc?" Scott said, with several tears rolling down his face, "I'm done for?"  
  
All Linda could do was look at him, but couldn't bring the words out of her mouth.  
  
When Linda finished with Scott, Linda and Harold had a late lunch at Mama Joys. They sat at the counter. Harold had his napkin tucked into his shirt as usual, and he ordered his usual. Linda decided on a salad.  
  
"So how has your day been?" Harold asked.  
  
"It's been pretty good. Standard day." Linda said, "Except I had to cancel on Andy."  
  
"Awww... isn't that sad?" Harold said sarcastically.  
  
Linda smacked Harold lightly on the arm. "You know it isn't like that."  
  
"Then what is it like?"  
  
"It's magical," Linda stated simply. "It's different. He's so gung-ho about everything. He can be odd a bit at times, but he's so wonderful."  
  
"Oh goodness, you two are so -- " Harold began.  
  
Linda's cell phone began ringing.  
  
"Speak of the devil" Harold said.  
  
"Hey," Linda said, her voice softening.  
  
Linda listened to Andy on the phone.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Linda said, "Sure, I'll see you tonight. Just make sure you remember to tell the kids this time. Alright. Love you too, bye."  
  
Linda hung up the phone and looked at Harold, who was rolling his eyes.  
  
"What are you rolling your eyes at?" Linda asked, "Just because you don't have what I have, doesn't you mean you should knock it. Maybe you should try it."  
  
"I am fully satisfied with my relationship with my wife." Harold said, "Just because I'm not doing all the things that Andrew Brown does, does not mean that either Rose or I are unsatisfied with our relationship."  
  
"Alright, but I'm telling you. Women like to be loved."  
  
"So Obi-Wan, what does Andrew Brown do for you?"  
  
"He's really sweet. He's straightforward. None of that bullshitting." Linda said, "He's always considerate of people's feelings. Although I will say that he isn't always as perceptive as he might think, but he'll get it someday. And best of all, he loves me too."  
  
"Do you really love him?" Harold asked.  
  
Linda looked at Harold. "I think I do."  
  
Harold's face brightened into a smile.  
  
"I'm happy for you." Harold said sincerely, "You really do deserve each other. It's a wonderful thing."  
  
That night, Andy and Linda had dinner at her house. He brought some vegetarian Chinese take-out and a movie. When Andy went to the video store to get a movie, he was debating between "Identity" and "Notting Hill." Andy couldn't pick, so he just brought both.  
  
As they got settled on the couch with their food, they ate side by side and watched the evening news.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Linda asked.  
  
"Busy. I had a lot of things to do," Andy said. Little did Linda know, he was really busy planning their anniversary.  
  
"I'm glad you got out of work to even meet me for dinner then," Linda said.  
  
"I'd never miss this for the world," Andy said with a smile.  
  
As they finished their meal, they cleaned up their eating area, sat down again with two glasses of wine, and put the tapes into the VCR.  
  
"Which would you prefer?" he asked, holding up both boxes. "This horror movie in which you will probably be horrified of watching, or this sweet romantic British American comedy?"  
  
"Hmm.tough choice. I think I'll have to go with the horror. I might get scared, but what the hell. I've got a big strong man stuffed away in my closet so I can hide my face in him."  
  
Andy rolled his eyes. "So, who's this secret man you've been keeping from me?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Well, he looks like you, but he has the personality of my brother."  
  
"Boy, that paints a scary picture." Andy said laughing, "Okay, so Identity it is."  
  
Andy put the video into the VCR and sat back down with Linda. He put his arm around Linda, and she snuggled up against him. Andy played with her fingers as the previews came on, and when the feature presentation began, Andy smiled. This was everything he envisioned. He'd gone through so much with Julia, and now everything was new, and it felt good to be with Linda.  
  
At the Brown house, Ephram, Madison and Delia sat at the dining room table, eating a feast that Madison had cooked.  
  
"So Delia, how was your day at school?" Madison asked.  
  
"It was good." Delia said, "We have a new project in school. It's to write about our family."  
  
"That should be an interesting report." Ephram said, "Father, famous brain surgeon suddenly relocates to speck on the map for deceased wife. Sets up his own practice in which he doesn't charge anyone. Brother, piano prodigy in New York City, comes to Everwood and NOTHING."  
  
Madison laughed, "That's a great description of your family, Ephram. How about father whose famous neurosurgeon, and in love with the town acupuncturist? Or brother, going out with a twenty year old babysitter?"  
  
"Maybe I'll just make up a new family." Delia said, "You and dad are too complicated."  
  
"We're not complicated. We're just complex, but we're great people aren't we?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yeah...you guys are great. Dad goes out with a woman I hated to begin with, and you start going out with the only person who seems to listen to me around here," Delia said sarcastically.  
  
"That sounds like such a fantastic report." Ephram said, "It's the truth."  
  
"Come on, you two, let's finish dinner and go out to see a movie. I hear Peter Pan is showing tonight as part of the children's favorites over at the theatre." Madison said, "You could even drive Ephram."  
  
"Great.Peter Pan." Ephram said with a smirk, causing Madison to smack him on the arm.  
  
As the ending credits to "Notting Hill" came on, Andy and Linda were already fast asleep. The television had turned itself off and the house grew silent as the skies grew darker, and darker until almost dawn, when the sun rose to shine light on the valleys of Everwood. Andy had his arm around her, with her nuzzling his neck. He kept her warm throughout the night as the cold of the early Colorado morning rolled through Everwood. The scene was picture perfect. Over the course of the night, she felt him shifting to keep her warm, and she loved that. She loved everything about Dr. Andrew Brown. Except that one day she might not be with him.  
  
As the sun peeked through the windows of Linda's house, Linda slowly began opening her eyes. She could feel each breath that Andy took; the gentleness of his chest rising and falling with each breath. It was such a serene feeling of comfort.  
  
Linda looked up at him, and saw that he was still fast asleep. She enjoyed watching him sleep. His beard made him look like a wookie sometimes, but his personality softened that rugged exterior and made him the marshmallow he really was inside. [you use soft too much]. He looked peaceful sleeping, as if he was dreaming the best dream that he'd ever had.  
  
Back at the Brown house, three bodies laid sprawled across the couch and floor. Ephram half dangled off the lounge chair, Delia slept with one leg dangling to the floor on the sofa, and Madison slept peacefully on the loveseat. After returning from Peter Pan the night before, the three had turned on the television and began watching the "Full House" marathon on Nick at Nite. They fell asleep somewhere between the episode where the Tanners travel to Florida and the last episode.  
  
Madison was the first one to wake up. She lifted her head and saw that no one else was awake. She got up, used the bathroom and then began making breakfast. Delia woke up next, and joined Madison in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Madison," Delia said. "I hope our couch wasn't too hard."  
  
"Nah, I've slept on floors harder than that." Madison said, "What'll it be this morning? Eggs, or pancakes?"  
  
"Pancakes!" Delia exclaimed, "With special shapes."  
  
"Okay," Madison said. "Go get dressed. And wake Ephram up. I know how long that boy can sleep."  
  
"Alright." Delia said as she went off to get dressed.  
  
Andy and Linda were cuddled up on the couch, this time watching the sun as it entered the horizon and into beautiful blue sky.  
  
Linda thought about how wonderful she felt, but at the same time, she had so many doubts about her medical status. She couldn't help but think about how Scott's life was suddenly being cut short because of something that he did because he was young and out of control. Sure, Linda and Andy both knew that they could never have that physical part of their relationship, but at the same time, Linda wondered if something like that could happen to her and Andy. What if one night, they would have a little too much to drink and would end up do something that they'd regret for the rest of their lives? Andy has two kids that he'd have to worry about. Not to mention the fact that they have to worry about him and take care of him. Linda thought out all those consequences, and always weighed all the possibilities, but nothing could ruin their lives as much as this.  
  
"Andy -- " Linda began.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" Andy asked with a tranquil tone.  
  
Linda smiled, "Yeah it is. Listen..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Sometimes. I can't help but feel afraid." Linda said.  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Andy asked curiously.  
  
"Of us." Linda said. "Of what could happen if we make a mistake one night because we were acting stupid."  
  
Andy paused for a moment in thought. "There's always that possibility."  
  
"And you're willing to take that risk?" Linda asked, full of concern.  
  
"For you, I'd do anything. I highly doubt that we'd both get that insanely drunk to the point where we would consider doing something like that."  
  
"I guess that's true."  
  
"And if I were to have a night of stupidity, I'd much rather spend it with you, then with some floozy I picked up somewhere." Andy said smiling, "Besides, I love you."  
  
"Are you really willing to take the risk?" Linda asked, "You've got two kids that adore you. I don't want to take away their father."  
  
"Well, honestly. I only have one child who adores me." Andy said, smiling. "I'd much rather spend time with you, and not worry about it until something happens. You have to live in the moment. Don't you love this?"  
  
"I do. I really do." Linda said, "Andy, I love you. But I don't want to take an unnecessary risk because I want to be with you, I don't want to hurt you in the end."  
  
"The end?" Andy asked, "Honey, you're not going anywhere."  
  
Linda looked straight into Andy's deep brown eyes, and saw the love and care that Andy had for her. Linda's eyes began to well up and tears began falling down her cheek.  
  
"I'm afraid Andy, I can't help but be afraid," she said.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'll always be here for you, honey," Andy whispered, gently wiping away a tear from her cheek.  
  
Linda took his hand and held it tightly. She never wanted to let go.  
  
Quickly, as fast as the night had turned to day, the daylight faded into the farthest horizon. Everyone's day had gone in a way that they'd have never had imagined it.  
  
A teenage boy, in the midst of his adolescent years spent the day at home, relaxing with his younger sister and his girlfriend. They spent the entire day watching movies, playing board games, and eating. Had the Browns' still lived in New York, they would never have thought of staying home. The city had a vast culture that they had already explored.  
  
A world famous surgeon who once lived in the fast-paced world of medicine, for the first time in many years, held his significant other in his arms and enjoyed the presence that only she could bring. Since that morning, nothing had changed. It was as if the world hadn't moved and everything was as it should be.  
  
Morning came again, and this time, the town of Everwood picked up it's pace once again. Because it was Sunday, many churchgoers all flocked to church. In a pew sat Ephram, Delia, Andy and Linda, giving their respect to the Lord. They listened on as Reverend Keyes gave his inspirational sermon.  
  
"Today's sermon is on love." Reverend Keyes began, "We learn in First John, Chapter 3, verse 11 that we should love another. If we do not love, we are dead. In Romans chapter 13, verse 10. Love does no harm to its neighbor. Therefore, love is the fulfillment of the law. Today here, we have many who love one another. Dr. Abbott and Mayor Abbott, and Dr. Linda Abbott and Dr. Andrew Brown, to name a few. Love is to be a strong feeling of security. Love can be between anyone. Neighbors. Friends. Relatives. But most importantly, it should be between a husband and wife. Love can be found most definitively in Corinthians chapter 13. It says, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."  
  
"Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears." Reverend Keyes finished and put his bible down, "And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."  
  
"The greatest passion in life and to live, is to love. What would life be without love? Lonely and cold. The love that surrounds Everwood is in abundance. Please share more love with your neighbors, your family, and your loved ones.  
  
"Before we end today's mass, let's say a prayer to the Lord to bless us this week in our journey through life."  
  
Everyone bowed their heads down and began reciting after Reverend Keyes.  
  
"Dear Lord, please grace our week with your endless grace, mercy and peace from the heaven's above. May you be with us to bring truth and love to our lives. Amen."  
  
Upon leaving the church that day, there was more love in the air than anyone could have known. Andy and Linda held hands while walking down the walkway that led to Andy's car. Ephram and Delia were in tow, slowly walking.  
  
Linda's mind was elsewhere. Her head was hurting, but she tried not to pay too much attention to it. She diagnosed it as lack of sleep. She felt a bit weak too, which was a bit abnormal, but Linda figured it was from Church since she had gotten hungry during the sermon. You use "figured" and "sermon" too much in this paragraph.  
  
Linda began seeing swirls of colors and suddenly a feeling of vertigo took over Linda as she fell to the ground. Her hand slipped from Andy's as she hit the hard concrete.  
  
Everyone crowded around Linda as tended to by Andy and her brother.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!" Harold yelled as they frantically began assessing her.  
  
That Sunday was frantically paced with the community of Everwood rushing from their morning mass to the closest hospital. The community of Everwood felt for the Abbott and Brown families, constantly wondering and caring as if Linda were a part of their family. The love and concern of everyone in Everwood was greatly appreciated by both families, but nothing could stop the inevitable.  
  
Two families, once enemies, came together that day to be one.. A family of love for a relative, a lover, and best friend. It was hard for the Abbott's and Brown's to come together, but they did in the best interest of Linda Abbott. You use the word "family" too much.  
  
Andy paced around the waiting room of the hospital with the buzz of the world just moving on without him. Ephram, Delia, Madison, Harold, Rose, Amy, Bright, Edna and Irv crowded the waiting room at the General Hospital of Everwood, anxiously awaiting news on Linda.  
  
"Andy, just sit down. We could be here for awhile," Harold urged Andy.  
  
"I can't. I'm too nervous." Andy said, "What if this is it?"  
  
"You're jumping to conclusions." Harold said, "You'll just make yourself and the rest of us even more anxious."  
  
"You're right Harold," Andy said, taking a seat next to Delia. "How you doing kiddo?"  
  
"I'm worried about Linda." Delia asked with great concern, "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know, honey," Andy said. "I hope so."  
  
"Me too."  
  
He put his arms around his daughter and sighed. For a moment, everything felt safe and secure.  
  
"Ephram, how are you doing?" Amy asked, "I know it's rough."  
  
"Yeah, I can't imagine how your family is taking it."  
  
"We're all taking it as it comes." Amy said, "Besides, now we're all family."  
  
Ephram thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, I guess we are." Ephram and Amy smiled at one another.  
  
"I'm looking for the family of Linda Abbott."  
  
Harold and Andy looked up.  
  
"I'm Linda Abbott's brother, Dr. Harold Abbott." Harold said, "What's her status?"  
  
The doctor looked around at the mass of people that crowded the waiting room.  
  
"They're family," Harold said.  
  
The doctor took a deep breath before beginning. "She's stable now. I'm hoping you knew that she was HIV positive, and the disease has progressed. She seems extremely healthy, so I think that she'll bounce back fairly smoothly. Right now her counts are stable, but the reason that she fainted was because of a bit of fluctuation in her counts. We adjusted the level of medication that she was on to make her stable for now. However, we're going to keep her overnight for observation to make sure she's alright."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Andy said. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Well not all of you. Just two or three at a time."  
  
"Thanks, doc," Andy said.  
  
As the doctor walked away, the family sighed with relief.  
  
"Edna, Harold," Andy said, "I think she'd want you guys to see her, go ahead. I need some time to sort some thoughts out."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure Andy." Edna said.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Harold and Edna walked into Linda's room, as Andy sat back down. He put his head his hands and closed his eyes.  
  
He had come so close to losing her. Too often in life, he'd lost people that he cared about. He could not bear to lose Linda. Linda was his saving grace in life after Julia died. He could not believe how close he had come to losing her. The wait to find out whether or not Linda was all right left Andy in agony and despair. He saw it in himself, the fear that losing another person he loved would bring. Fear of life. Andy knew the risks that he took when he began dating Linda and he knew that she knew them too.  
  
Harold and Edna came out of the room.  
  
"She wants to see you Andy." Edna said, "She asked for you specifically."  
  
Andy smiled, "How does she look?"  
  
"She seems fine. She's a strong girl I tell you," Edna said, touching Andy on the hand. "Go on now."  
  
Andy walked to the door of Linda's room and took a breath before entering. His hand reached for the knob, and turned it. He entered the room, and walked over to her bedside.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Andy said, kissing her on the forehead. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine."  
  
"Don't be strong with me," Andy said, "How do you really feel?"  
  
"I'm scared, Andy," Linda said, beginning to cry. "I'm scared."  
  
Andy took her in his arms and rocked her.  
  
"I'm scared to die. I'm scared to be without you," Linda said.  
  
"You're fine now. You're here with me," Andy said. "The doctor said that your counts just slipped a little, but you're fine now. You really are."  
  
A tear fell from Andy's eye and rolled down his face. "You're fine, you're fine sweetie."  
  
There they stayed for what seemed like eternity, as the day became night once again. The hospital waiting room thinned out as relatives came and went with their greetings and their hopes of health to bestow them. But nothing could ever come between Andy and Linda, except death.  
  
Monday. The beginning of the week. Monday was usually a day of dread for most people because they had to go to work and face the reality of their lives. The reality that life revolves around work five days a week, sometimes six, and the one day you had with your family; Sunday. But for Dr. Andrew Brown, Monday was a new beginning.  
  
Dr. Brown looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry he had just bought. It shone in the light and glowed in its box. He had thought long and hard about it through the night. Before coming so close to losing Linda, he had to make sure that she'd be with him forever. If not physically, then in spirit. He was going to propose to her on the night of their anniversary, tonight. He had planned something thoughtful just for her.  
  
Linda was going to stay with Edna and Irv for awhile until she felt fully comfortable. She was going to be discharged at noon and Edna was going to pick her up. Andy had already arranged it with Edna that he would be over at around five o' clock in the evening with his little surprise.  
  
When Linda arrived home, five hundred and twelve flowers and balloons greeted her. There was barely enough room to walk through the house.  
  
"Mom, what is all of this?" Linda asked.  
  
"It's from Andy."  
  
"That son of a gun..." Linda said, "I love him."  
  
At Everwood Elementary school, Ephram was in the fourth day of his mentoring program. He was helping Rachel write her essay on family.  
  
"My father was born in London and my mother was born in Hong Kong. My father met my mother in Hong Kong on a business trip when they were both twenty-five years old. My family's favorite things to do were to play football, rugby, and cook trifle. We have the most fun when we're playing football, because my father always is the goalie, and my mother can always score when he is goalie."  
  
Ephram looked again at the paragraph that she had just written.  
  
"Football?" Ephram asked, "In America, its soccer."  
  
"Oh yes," Rachel said, "All over the world they call it football, and only in America is it ever called soccer."  
  
"Yup," Ephram said. "We're an odd country, what can I say?"  
  
Meanwhile, Delia was with Bright writing about the Brown family.  
  
"You need to revise that. It makes your family sound so God-like," Bright said.  
  
"Well, your family isn't much better," Delia said in defense.  
  
"That is true." Bright said, "How about changing some words to make it sound simpler? This is Everwood. We try to keep things as simple as possible."  
  
"Alright..." Delia said as she got hard to work on her essay.  
  
That night, Linda laid out on the sofa with blankets and the television on. It was a comfortable position, and if it weren't for a guitar strumming and a soothing voice singing outside the house, she would've fallen asleep. She smiled and looked out the window and saw Andy sitting on the grass outside the house. Linda got up, wrapped in blankets, and walked outside. She sat down in front of Andy as he sang.  
  
"Love Again" - John Denver  
  
I didn't think it could happen again, just too old and set in my ways.  
  
I was convinced I would always be lonely all of the rest of my days.  
  
Maybe I gave up on romance in my longing to give up the pain,  
  
I just didn't believe I would ever love again.  
  
I was like one who had shut myself in, closed the windows, locked all the doors.  
  
Afraid of the dark and the beat of my heart, yet knowing there had to be more.  
  
Though it sounds like a great contradiction, it's the easiest thing to explain,  
  
you see, I was afraid I might never love again.  
  
What does it take for a blind man to see that there's more there than just meets the eye?  
  
What are the ways that the magic comes in that can turn a song into a sigh?  
  
Sometimes I think that I'm dreaming or maybe I'm going insane,  
  
or maybe it's just that I'm falling in love again.  
  
Here I am standing beside you, oh, life's such a wonderful game.  
  
Look at me now, I'm falling in love, look at me now, I'm falling in love,  
  
look at me now, I'm falling in love again.  
  
** END SONG **  
  
"I sure hope that the person you're falling in love with is me." Linda said.  
  
Andy smiled, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too, Andy. You know that. That song was so beautiful."  
  
"It's true. Every word of it," Andy said putting his guitar aside. "Up until the day I met you, I never believed that I could ever be happy with someone again, not after Julia. You came into my life, and I never realized how easy it was to fall in love again. The roses, the balloons, and the moments we've had while we've been together.I'll always cherish those moments."  
  
"Andy..."  
  
"Let me finish..." he said. "When you fainted after church, it made me realize how life just keeps passing me by. I already missed half of my children's lives and I don't want to miss out on something else that makes my life complete."  
  
"What are you saying Andy?" Linda asked.  
  
"Linda... I want to have the honor of spending the rest of my life with you," Andy said, taking the ring box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Linda looked Andy in the eyes and saw that he was as serious as he's ever been.  
  
"Andy... I don't know what to say..." Linda began, "You know I love you, and I can't spend a day without you. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of all those things we always talked about. Me not being here all the time because of my health, you worrying about me all the time, your family, my family...it's so crazy."  
  
"I thought about all those things. My kids love you, your family is getting to like me. Why not?" Andy said, "We're all going to die sometime and we have to live in the now."  
  
"You're right. You're absolutely right." Linda said, "But I don't want to hurt you in the long run."  
  
"The only way you could ever hurt me is if you won't be with me for as long as you can." Andy said, "I want to sweep you off your feet. So... will you marry me?"  
  
Linda smiled, "Yes. I will."  
  
Her response brought upon Andy's bright smile. They hugged tightly as if the whole world had stopped at that moment.  
  
"I'm so glad you said yes." Andy said, "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you said no to me again."  
  
"When did I ever say no to you?" Linda asked curiously.  
  
"When I first starting courting you. You were so hesitant, and I didn't even ask you out. Merely sent you many flattering gifts." Andy said.  
  
Linda looked into the front window of the house. She saw Edna and Irv there, smiling at them.  
  
"Look at them..." Linda said, "They look so cute."  
  
"Don't they?" Andy said, "Should we tell them we're eloping?"  
  
"Sure, I bet they'd let us borrow their car right now," Linda said.  
  
Andy waved Edna and Irv to join them.  
  
"May I be the first one to congratulate you two?" Edna asked.  
  
"Sure mom," Linda said, "We're getting married!!"  
  
Linda and Edna hugged and congratulations went around the yard. Irv and Andy shook hands.  
  
"You're going to have your hands full, my son." Irv said, "If Linda is anything like her mother, you're going to have a great time."  
  
"Thanks," Andy said. "I knew what I was getting into. I always knew that I would be ready for this again. And it feels right. Look how happy she is."  
  
As Andy walked into his house, the lights were out already, and the house was dark. Andy quietly walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when the lights suddenly sprung on and there was a mass of people in his living room.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Whoa..." Andy said expressing his surprise. "What the heck is this?"  
  
"Your congratulatory gathering." Nina said, "In Everwood, every time someone gets engaged, we bring them a little cake and coffee."  
  
"How did you know already?" Andy said, "Wait... Did Edna call you?"  
  
"My lips are sealed." Nina said, "In any case, congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks," Andy said.  
  
"You two will be very happy for each other," Harold said, "You deserve this, Andy."  
  
"Thank you, Harold." Andy said. "I think this is the first time we've really agreed on something."  
  
"I'm glad." Harold said, "It might be like that more often. Welcome to the family." Harold gave Andy a pat on the back and proceeded to his car with the rest of his family.  
  
Soon the house became empty and Ephram and Delia sat on the sofa.  
  
"So, you're getting re-married." Ephram said.  
  
"Yeah." Andy said, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it beforehand, but it happened to fast."  
  
"You should've talked with us first," Delia said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Dad.I'm really glad you're happy again. You deserve it," Ephram said. "Don't you think it's a little too fast, though?"  
  
"It seems like that sometimes. But after what happened a few days ago, it made me rethink my entire life, and how I've been handling it," Andy began. "It made me see that I missed out so much on your lives because I wasn't there. But one day, Linda might not be here. And I don't want to miss out on any of that. I hope you two understand and support me."  
  
Delia looked at Andy, her eyes pierced his with ferocious depth. She saw the hazel eyes of her father, the love and compassion he had for everything around him. She saw how far he had come from his neurosurgeon days in New York. She had always idolized him in a way that a daughter saw their father, and saw how much love and commitment he had for everyone in his life.  
  
"I'll support you dad," Delia said.  
  
"Thank you so much, Delia. And remember. You can always be honest with me." Andy said. "And Linda."  
  
"I know, dad," Delia said as she gave him a slight smile.  
  
Several days had passed. The entire town of Everwood was in bliss over the union between Dr. Andrew Brown and Dr. Linda Abbott. Andy and Linda had not set a date, but would delve themselves into the wedding madness after the town settled down. From all corners of Everwood came congratulations and pies on their engagement.  
  
In the meanwhile, at Everwood Elementary school, the day had come to present a report on their families. Andy, Ephram, Madison and Linda arrived in Delia's classroom and awaited Delia's report on family.  
  
"Up next we have Delia Brown, who will talk about her family," Mr. Malstedt said.  
  
Delia stepped up to the front of the class. She looked around before beginning. She smiled when she saw her family.  
  
"My father, Dr. Andrew Brown was born in New York City. He aspired to become the best of the best. And he did. He became world-famous for being one of the best neurosurgeons. He married my mother, Julia, the daughter of a fellow doctor in the hospital, and had two children, my brother Ephram and me, Delia. Two years ago, my mother died. My father then moved us to Everwood, Colorado. As a young child, my mother and her parents stopped in Everwood and my mother fell in love with Everwood. She was determined to move here one day where the skies were so beautiful and the town so clear. But she never made it. My father moved us here to reconnect with us and in hopes of living out my mother's dream. Though my father spent many years being a neurosurgeon, he was an absent father. Moving to Everwood was rough on both Ephram and I, but we stuck it out. My father opened his own practice here and didn't charge anyone. He went back to basics. He loved to help people and he did so when he came to Everwood. But, he also had a void in his heart."  
  
"When my mother died, a piece of him died with her. My father has many regrets. Not spending enough time with us, or being there at our recitals or performances. But he does not regret moving us to Everwood. Everwood has become our home. My family also is incredibly unique. Although they aren't my blood relatives, Madison and Linda Abbott are two very special people to our family."  
  
"Madison is my babysitter and my friend. She is also my brother's girlfriend. She listens to me, and she understands me. She's like the older sister I never had. Not that I don't love my brother, but sometimes you just need a girl for girl-talk. It was weird at first having Madison as my brother's girlfriend, but it has made our family closer than we ever were before."  
  
"Linda Abbott is going to be my stepmother. When we moved here, my father was lonely. He met Linda and they fell in love. At first, I thought that Linda was replacing my mother. But Linda was unique. She's a vegetarian, so we don't eat much meat anymore. She also made my father happy. And I love Linda. She showed my dad that he could love again and I've never seen him happier then he has been recently. I'm really happy that Linda and my dad are getting married. I hope that we can be a great family. Together."  
  
"Thank you," Delia said, concluding her report.  
  
"Thank you so much, Delia," Mr. Malstedt said. "That was sensational."  
  
Delia smiled and walked to the back of the classroom where her family was waiting. She hugged everyone, including Linda.  
  
"I love you too, sweetie," Linda said. "I'm so glad you're going to be my daughter."  
  
"That was wonderful, sweetie," Andy said. "Every word of it was true. I didn't think anyone could see my regrets."  
  
Sometimes dreams come true. Together, with family and love, dreams are reality. Dr. Andrew Brown didn't necessarily see the fine line between dreams and reality, but he saw what he wanted. He wanted the life that he never had in New York. He wanted a close family, a loving girlfriend, and a town who sometimes could be overbearing, to become his family. Family made Dr. Andrew Brown's dream become reality.  
  
Linda and Andy got married on April 14, 2005. It was a beautiful ceremony with the entire town out in full force. It was held in his office where he had first met Linda and immediately fell in love with her.  
  
"Now we will hear the vows that Andy and Linda have decided to write for one another." Reverend Keyes said, "Andy?"  
  
Andy looked at Linda, so beautiful with the fiery of her red hair gracing the white wedding dress. "Linda, when I first met you, you just walked back into Everwood from a long stint in Africa. You walked into my office and the second you smiled at me, I knew there was something special about you. And there is. You're always up for a good debate, always caring, and most of all, you were always there when I needed you. I didn't think I could love again, but you showed me how. So, on our wedding day, I want you to know that I will always love you. No matter what happens, and what befalls us in life."  
  
Linda smiled at him before beginning her vows.  
  
"Throughout my life, I've lost a lot of people that I loved. Working in Africa for so long, I never thought I'd find my way home again. My life hasn't always been a straight path, but when I met you, and I fell in love with you, you always straightened all the crooked turns my life took. You were always there for me. You always loved me. Your incessant singing and constant smiles got me through some rough patches. Today, we're getting married. I love you. Today, two rivers join together to create a straight path for us."  
  
"By the power vested in me, and the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Reverend Keyes said, "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Andy swept Linda off her feet just like he promised her. He took her to Paris for their honeymoon. He left Ephram and Delia with their new grandparents, Edna and Irv.  
  
The town of Everwood was never the same again. Everyone became bonded together that day and they were indeed family.  
  
Three years and endless romantic tales later after Linda and Andy had gotten married, Linda became symptomatic and entered a research hospital in Denver.  
  
"Andy, this is the end," Linda said. "I'm tired of being strong."  
  
"No baby, don't give up." Andy said, "Don't leave me."  
  
"I'm tired, honey," Linda said. "I'm sick of research. I want to go home."  
  
"Baby, don't give up. We're so close," Andy said.  
  
"Liar..." Linda said. "HIV research is so limited, and it hasn't reached any new medical interventions. There isn't a cure."  
  
Andy saw the sadness in her eyes. His eyes began to well over, and he saw that she was in pain. He didn't want her to suffer. He also didn't want her to leave his side.  
  
"If you go home, you won't live more than six months," Andy said. "And I'm saying that as your doctor."  
  
"I know Andy," Linda said, "Take me home."  
  
Andy did just as she said. He took her home. He carried her across the threshold of their house just like he had on their wedding night, brought her to their bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and put the covers over her. Andy then walked downstairs and outside onto his porch. He paced around for a moment before deciding to sit down on the porch swing. He put his head in his hands as he began crying. The flow of tears became uncontrollable.  
  
"You okay there, neighbor?" a voice asked.  
  
Andy looked up through his tear-stricken eyes and saw it was Nina. She held out a tissue for him.  
  
"Thanks," Andy said.  
  
"Anything you care to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've heard already," Andy said. "Linda is dying."  
  
"Oh, Andy. I'm so sorry." Nina said, "No, I haven't heard anything. The town hasn't got a clue. What does she have?"  
  
"She has HIV," Andy said. "I hope you'll keep that from getting in the Everwood Pinecone."  
  
"Of course," Nina said. "So that's why you guys haven't been around lately. Everyone assumed you'd gone off on vacation or something."  
  
"No, she's been at a research hospital in Denver." Andy said, "Only now she's had enough research. She wants to die. At home."  
  
Andy continued crying. Nina put his arms around him, and allowed him to cry. That's what friends were for.  
  
Delia walked up the stairs after returning home from a slumber party at Brittany's and passed her parents room. She saw Linda lying in the bed, and her father, crying.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" Delia asked her father out of concern.  
  
"No sweetie, I'm not," Andy said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Delia asked.  
  
Andy let out a muffled sob before replying to his daughter.  
  
"Linda's sick, sweetie." Andy said.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Delia asked.  
  
"No honey, she's not," Andy said, letting out another strangled sob.  
  
"Can't you fix her?" Delia asked as a stray tear fell from Delia's eyes.  
  
"No, honey, I can't." Andy said, "I wish I could."  
  
Delia began tearing. Andy hugged his daughter as tight as he could. They cried with one another as Linda slept in her peaceful solitude.  
  
Four months later, on October 25, 2008, Linda Abbott Brown died in her sleep and in the arms of her faithful husband, Dr. Andrew Brown. Before she died, she and Andy had a conversation about his life after her.  
  
"Andy, I want you to make sure that you move on with your life." Linda said, "I heard the stories of you talking to your first wife as if she were really there. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be in your heart." Linda touched his chest where his heart was.  
  
"And I'm sorry that I have to go." Linda said through labored breathing, "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you until our hairs turned grey, or when the kids graduate college. I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better wife to you. I'm sorry.."  
  
"Shhh... honey save your strength." Andy said in choked sobs, "Don't be sorry for anything. You've given me more than you know. More than anyone else in the world could ever give me. You've given me a second chance at love, at life, and at medicine. You've taught me more things that I could ever know."  
  
"I love you, Andy." Linda said, "I always will."  
  
Andy held back choked tears and held her as tight as he possibly could. They both cried until they fell into a peaceful slumber in one another's arms. That night, Linda died.  
  
The entire town mourned the loss of one of the most friendly and inspirational people in their community. Along with Dr. Andrew Brown, the community of Everwood bonded together to form a committee that would fundraise money to donate to HIV research in Linda's name. The love that bonded Everwood together never failed Andy or Linda in their life together.  
  
Andy always kept his promise to Linda. He moved on. He sent Ephram off to Julliard in New York and Delia just entered Everwood's middle school. After Linda had died, Ephram moved back to Everwood to help his father take care of Delia, and be close to his father once again. Ephram didn't have to blink twice to know that moving back to Everwood was the decision and place for him.  
  
Years after Linda's passing, Andy thought of her everyday, but never did remarry again. You might say that his dream already came true. He brought his family closer together and found the two loves of his life.  
  
THE END. What did you think? I'd love to hear what's on your mind! E-mail me at averie@blue-squash.net   
  
© 2003 


End file.
